Battle for Neverland's Chronicle
by Melon-Head
Summary: When all of the adults left us, there is nothing left for us but to survive...
1. Default Chapter

Everything concerning about Harry Potter and his live are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
Theme from "TinyToon Adv." belongs to WB.  
And so does the other songs I mentioned in this story, they belongs to their  
respective writers, they are not mine.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[CARBERUS]  
  
They ran as fast as they could. Once awhile they fell down, tumbling to the ground, but that didn't stop them  
to continue ran away from the thing that hunt them right now. Hunting, that would be the proper word instead of   
aftering or following. Because, what ever the creature that ran behind them right now, didn't seem to resemble  
anything human. They growl, howl, and moving so fast they became shadows. Dark shadows. If any of these   
shadow could reach them, their lives, the only valuable thing they had right now, will surely be ended.   
  
When they noticed the invasion of these creatures to their base, North Britain Concentration Camp, Crabbe   
and Goyle thought they could easily overpowered them. Just like they beat down every attack orchestrated   
by those muggle and mudblood lovers against the base before. Boy, if they knew just how wrong they were.  
But they were Deatheaters for cripes sake, Voldermort's golden boys, those whose names gave chills down to  
peoples spine for their record of brutal torchery only next to The Dark Lord himself. And now the hunters, the  
predators, have became the huntees. Fled with their tails between their legs to save their sorry lives.   
  
They tried to thwart them with a hundreds of unforgiven curses shot from the tip of their minions wands. But,  
then again, how did you suppose to curse something that you couldn't put your aim on ? These creatures came   
pouring down from the back of speeding black dragons flying low to the ground. Whilst their landing were   
covered by the bombardment from the dragons flaming breath, they were promptly disappear in the thin   
air the second their body made contact with the camps hard soil, only to appear again behind their targeted  
deatheater to slit open his/her throat. Never, never in their whole lives, Goyle and Crabbe ever seen anything like   
this. Even if any of these deatheaters lucky enough to be able to kill one of them, two will quickly stand in its  
place, and in turn severed the head of the aforementioned deatheater from its body. These creatures didn't   
aim for the hearts, nor the chests. The throat, just the throat.   
  
Like black rain drops these creatures kept on falling to the ground, the ground which by anyone who knew its story   
considered to be forsaken, gaining numbers by the moments. Nothing could prepared Crabbe and Goyle for   
such attack, for they were only used to deal with wizard and witches witch shouting 'Stupefy !' or 'Petrificus !' to   
them, and now they were faced with a bunch which ran in a killing spree. Kill first, ask later.   
  
In a few minutes, after these creatures tore down the compounds front gate, they were nothing left but ruins from   
what used to be a very gruesome place. Crabbe and Goyle's beloved play ground now nothing but a heap   
of dust and debris. Mad howls were echoed among the ruins. As if it was praising the blood red full moon now  
setting in dark cloudy sky. Howls of victory. Howls of territorial domination statement. Howls of the wolf.   
  
They were only a few step apart from escape tunnel the hatch, Crabbe and Goyle, which adjacent to the forest   
behind the camp. When they had reached the forest they could easily apperate back to their masters lair, or   
so they thought. Eluding their pursuers. And maybe they could find a chance for concocting retaliation after that.   
The forest, right now, was the closest place for them to commit apperation since it was no longer possible to do   
it within the camp. The invaders, somehow, have placed some kind of barrier around the camp unnoticed. So now,  
just like Hogwarts it self, it was impossible to apperate to or from the site.   
  
When they first ordering their prisoners to build this escape tunnel to the forest, they were just thinking because  
it was a wicked thing to have it. Now they were really happy they ever thought of its construction. But those happy   
thoughts did not linger in their mind for long. With a loud crashing noise the hatch suddenly fell down to pieces,   
in its place standing slightly hunching a huge dark figure. "Where you two think you are going ?," its voice, albeit  
sounded a bit muffled, was definitely coming from a male human. Crabbe could almost swear he saw eyes  
of the person(?) standing in front of him right now glowed in an eerie yellow.  
  
Though hands of fear now tightened its grasps over their mind creating uncontrollable shiver all over their body,   
they have to do something for the sake of their precious soul. Pointing their wand against him, together they yelled   
"Aveda Kedavra !" in unison. A couple of green jets flew across the tunnel. Only to be swatted of track by its targets   
left hand like a pair of worthless annoying flies. The two spell casters shocked by their founding of the 'curseproofness'   
of their opponent. "Wrong answer mate....," the man(?) growls, "I should've realized that I've expected too much from your   
kind. And now it's my turn ! ," then he lunged forward.   
  
The last thing that crossed the mind of Crabbe an Goyle, before their world gone black, was a large hard fist made contact with Crabbes jaw while an elbow successfully landed on the back of Goyles head. Both delivered by something  
which look like, for them, a grinning crossbreed between human and canine.   
  
"Are you awake yet ?" a voice asked him. "I guess...," Goyle mumbled out in reply. Still groggy from his unconciousness.   
"Good. Fresh them up."  
Without warning a couple galons of cold water were poured onto Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Okay ! Okay ! I'm up ! I'm up !" both of them scrambled quickly to stood up on their feet. Eyes scanning their surrounding.   
Fortunately it was bright enough to see clearly. Crabbe wiping out the water running down his face.   
Unfortunately for them they were standing right in front of the very creature which send them in to oblivion previously while their  
position were enclosed, sieged, by creatures similar to the one that standing in front of them right now.  
  
Thanks to the better vision, now they could see the true look of those creatures. Apparently they were just mere human, men and women, no different from them, except for a few fact. One, these people were wearing some kind  
of armour, chest plates, shoulder guards, gauntlets, plated boots, and masks, shaped like wolfs snout covering  
their nose and mouth, all in the color of black, whilst Crabbe and Goyle were only wore soaking wet standard   
wizard robes. Second, these people eyes were giving out an expression as vicious as a hungry white shark   
smelling blood, whilst theirs were like bunnies after being chased by a cougar. Realizing what in store  
for both of them, they fumbled out quickly to fetch their wands inside their robes pocket. Only to found nothing.  
"Looking for this ?" the creature in front of them asked while waving two wands over its bald head. The creature was a man, a bit taller than both of them, but his body was a lot more bulkier. With his thumb snapped both wands  
in two. Crack ! Then throw them over his back. Crabbe and Goyles faces went pale, mouth hangs open in disbelieve.   
They were defenseless.   
  
"I have a preposition for the both of you."   
"First let me introduce my self, I am the Alpha Male of this pack." Hand waving pointing the people surrounds them.   
"You see, for years I have been searching for you two." "Cut the crap !" despite his fear,   
Goyle still tried to intimidate his opponent. "If you want to kill us, why don't just get it over with !"   
"Yeah, right, and then our Lord can come and kill all of you lot to avange us !" Crabbe seemed to got courage boost,   
thanks to Goyle. "Patients. We will get in to that when the time comes if you wish." "But right now, all I want to do is giving you an offer." "I am  
challenging the both of you in a mortal combat against me." "Two against one. Fight to the death. If you win, you can walk   
out of here free." "I don't believe you. What's the guarantee that your people will not kill us even if we win ?" said Goyle in reply.   
"Well, unlike the two of you, we are not deatheaters. We, The Wolf Clan has a code of honor, how's that for a guarantee ?" answered the man.   
Thinking that now at least they had a chance to get out alive from that place, both of them answered," We accept you challenge."   
How hard could it be for two guys like them to beat the crap out of one guy like that? They were the most feared bullies ever  
existed in Hogwarts history. With or with out wands, this guy is fucked. They thought.  
  
"Before we begin. Let me do a few things to even us up." "I am a gentleman and I don't like the idea of fighting a hopeless foe, or foes that is." "Just wait for a moment."   
Click ! Click ! Click !   
The man opened the side locks of his chest plate then took it of. He also took of his shoulder guards and gauntlets. Then hand over all of those things to   
one of the female member of the so called 'Wolf Clan'. "Could you please take care of them for me ?" The woman just nod as a sign of her agreement. Now the man was only wear his black undershirt, army trousers, plated boots and mask. A machete was held in each of his hand. Crabbe and Goyle felt their chance of survival grew thin as they saw the blades. Alpha Male, as if reading their mind, said,"These blades are not for me to use, they are yours." Throwing the machetes to the ground in   
front of them. "I have been saving them incase I meet you somewhere." This guy is totally mental, Goyle and Crabbe thought,  
as they took the blades in their grips with a confused feelings. "Now after we are standing even, let the match begin !" yelled Alpha Male.  
  
All the Clans member around the combatants pop out a set of claws from their gauntlets. Snickt !! Each one unsheathed a butterfly blade from the side of their leg. Then banged it against their claw.   
  
[i] Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! [/i]  
  
"First we bow to honor each other," as he said it Alpha Male bowed his head towards Crabbe and Goyle.  
His opponents were only staring at each other, then suddenly sprang to attack him while he was still bowing.  
"Wench..." he cursed under his breath. Crabbe and Goyle swung their weapons to cut their targets. But air was the only thing they hit. Alpha Male were already doing split on the ground avoiding their attacks, and   
a split second later punches were landed on their crotch. Sending Crabbe and Goyle reeling in pain on the ground.  
Both hands between their legs.   
  
[i] Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! [/i]  
  
Alpha Male quickly jumped and stood up on his feet again. Kicking a way the fallen blades out of their reach.  
"Get up wench ." He said to his writhing opponents. "I said, GET UP !!" Kicking Goyle in the rib. He yelped in response.   
"Pathetic wench ..." he muttered.   
"Years and years I've trained, forcing my self beyond it's limits."  
"And I thought I was going to be pitted up against two tough guys. But, noooo.... all they could give me are these two crack whores instead."  
Alpha Male turning against other deatheaters, which apparently were among the audience. All tied up and wandless. Like a flock of cattles their neck were tied with one another by a rope. Obviously they were forced to watch the match.  
"Really people." He said in a mock disappointment to the captived deatheaters. "Are these two.. "   
pointing back with his thumb,"... were the best you can get ?"  
Unnoticed, Crabbe was already stood up behind him. Hurling a large chunk of rubble over his head. And  
with all his might slammed it to the back of Alpha Male's head. "Rhaaaaaa.....!!!" Crash !! With a thud  
Alpha Male fell to the ground on his stomach.   
  
Right then time seemed to be moving slower for Crabbe, he couldn't believe he just knocked down   
the monster to ground. His monster. When the realization came to him he couldn't help him self to do a jig.  
"I win ! I win !"  
"Come on man, let's leave this friggin place." He pulled Goyle back up to his feet, turns around and walked to the edge of the arena.   
  
When they've reached the edge the crowd didn't seem to have any intention to budge from the spot they're standing. The banging of the blades didn't come to stop either.  
  
"Damned. I should have known they will kill us anyway." said Goyle.  
"On the contrary. I don't think my people will dishonor them self with such foul act." a voice rang behind him.  
Quickly they turn around.   
"What ? Did I say something wrong ?" mocked Alpha Male.  
"But... but.. I... you... how...??"  
"No time for explanations, bub. It's payback time." Alpha male readied himself in a praying mantis style stand.  
  
[i] Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! [/i]  
  
Goyle, in a desperate attempt, charged forward. Launching straight right punch. Missed. His target easily side   
stepped him to the left, poked him in the eye.  
"Aaaaaaaaaghhh.......!!" Goyle screamed in pain. But his enemy was not yet finished. With two of his finger  
still inside Goyle's eye socket, he grabbed his head like a bowling ball and slammed it against the hard ground.   
Doubling the pain.   
Crabbe came. Tried to hit Alpha male with his right hook. He caught it in mid air. Pulled it towards his body, then suddenly pushed it back to its sender. Tai Chi move. Snapping every single ligament from Crabbe's right hand to his elbow. He howled by the pain.  
  
[i] Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! [/i]  
  
Crabbe staggered backward, his left hand gripping his limp right one. Goyle was still squirming in pain on the ground. Both hand pressed on his now empty right eye socket. Trying to ease his pain. Blood still gushing between his fingers.  
While Goyles blood still dripping from the tip of his his fingers, Alpha male approaching now pale faced Goyle. Part because of fear, part of pain.   
With the speed of lighting he punctured a couple point on Crabbes body using his finger. Blood spurted out like fountain from each hole. The pain he felt just being multiplied by hundred times. He fell onto his knee.   
"Oh yeah, lets not forget our dear friend Goyle."   
Done with Crabbe, now Alpha male moving towards Goyle. He did the same treatment he gave to Crabbe   
onto him. Both of them, Crabbe and Goyle, screamed. They screamed like they never been before. They felt the pain stabbing at their every single nerve bud. Burning them. Felt like they were under cruciatus spell.  
"Painful isn't it ? Almost felt like cruciatus maybe ?" Alpha Male now squatting in front of them. Observing them, marveling the scenery. His voice was so soft, almost fatherly.  
"Learned it from some old Chinese years ago."  
Then he stood up.   
  
Slowly anger crept upon his face. Anger. Hatred. Anguish. Sorrow. All his darkest memory jumbled up, crowding, inside his already aching mind.   
  
"HELL ! WHAT YOU BITCHES KNOW ABOUT PAIN HUH ?! " suddenly he bellowed.  
  
"PAIN IS FOR THOSE BABY YOU ROBBED FROM THEIR MOTHERS CRADDLE, ONLY TO BE TAINTED BY YOUR FILTH THEN SAVAGELY MURDERED !!"  
"PAIN IS FOR THEIR MOTHERS WHO COULD DO NOTHING BUT WATCH !"  
"PAIN IS FOR AN ANGEL WHO HAVE TO SACRIFICE HER INNOCENCE TO BITCHES LIKE YOU TWO TO KEPT THOSE KIDS AWAY FROM YOUR FOUL TOUCH !"  
"PAIN IS FOR ME !! WHO TRIED TO SOOTHE HER EVERY WAY I COULD EVERY TIME NIGHTMRES AND PAIN YOU TWO INVOKED DISRUPTING HER PEACEFULL SLUMBER ! ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT NOTHING COULD EASE HER SUFFERING !"  
  
"YOU - DON'T - HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OF WHAT PAIN IS !!"  
  
At this point, tears flows down from Alpha Males eyes, running on his cheek, to his mask. Glittering like red pearls under the blood colored moonlight.   
Crabbe and Goyle couldn't hear any of his words. The pain was just too intense. They just kept on screaming  
to the uncaring sky. Some of the captured deatheaters closed their eyes, couldn't take the gore anymore. Others were mouthing 'Please stop it.' repeatedly between their sobs.  
  
Alpha Male squatting in front of them again.   
"Does the name Delacour rings a bell for you two ?," he asked  
They didn't care. Just kept on bellowing.   
Irritated by it, he backhanded them both on the head.  
"I repeat. Do you remember a girl named Fleur Delacour ?"  
This time they gave him their attention. Gritting their teeth to hold back the pain, they nodded.   
"You know, 19 years old, French, part veela, spending 1 year in this place before escaping... "  
They nodded.  
"Both of you raped her repeatedly while she was under your cruciatus spell every night..."  
They nodded again.  
"Every single night, when she was held as a prisoner in this wretched place you run."  
"Yes, YES ! That girl ! I know her !" Goyle bellowed, partly to get an excuse to screamed out his pain.   
"Good." He patted their heads.  
"Guess what ? I'm her husband." Crabbe And Goyles eyes went wide.   
"And now you two can continue bleeding to death,"  
"but this time, NO screaming." He punctured a few more holes with his pointer fingers onto their body. The screaming stopped, but by the look of it, the level of pain had been increased. They wriggled, jerked and squirmed on the ground like a couple of worms on hot sand.   
Eyes( or eye in Goyles case) rolled back in their sockets. They mouth were opened wide, as if trying to yelled out their agony. Bubbly saliva mixed with blood formed on the edges of their mouth. But, still, no screams were heard.  
  
Alpha Male now sitting yoga styled in front of them. Removing his mask. Propping his head with his elbow.  
Much like children when they were amusing them self with Sunday morning cartoons in front of TV set.   
His eyes were shining with pure joy. A grin of delight formed on his lips.  
"Die you bastards. Die slow and painful. Just like what you did to her ..."  
  
Half an hour later their movement, at last, came to a complete stop. Blood have been all drained out from their veins. And when it happened the blade bangings were also ended.   
"Okay ! Show's over people ! Back to work !" Alpha male stood up casually and patted away the dust from his clothes.  
"They are all yours for the taking Draco !"  
"Thought you'll never ask..." A lanky guy, a bit shorter than him came forward from the slowly disbanding crowd.  
He wore an armour similar to that of Alpha males, except for the head part. Instead of a mask, he wore a helmet shaped like a dragons head.   
Draco Malfoy squatting before the dead body of Crabbe and Goyle. Letting out a sigh. "You two should have not helped me old man killed me wife and kids..." he muttered. Then he dragged them out by the legs, merrily whistling an old cartoon series theme while doing it.   
  
[i] We're tiny  
We're toony  
We are all a little loony...[/i] (Tiny Toon Adv.)  
  
The woman who previously held Alpha males armor parts handed them back to him.   
"Thanks ..." he said with a smile.  
"Comm !" He yelled out while donning his armour.  
"Sir ! Yes Sir !" a guy in Wolf Clans armour running towards him.  
"Get me Hogwarts."  
"Yes sir." the guy pulled out a small device from his backpack, made a little adjustment to it, and hand it over to   
Alpha male.  
"Hogwarts, coming Hogwarts" Alpha male spoke to the device.  
"This is Alpha speaking."   
Quiet. Then a voice came out from the device.  
"Coming Alpha, this is Hogwarts," there's a loud noise followed in the background. Sounds like people celebrating.  
"Dudley ! Man ! We thought you guys were dead !" the voice from the device blurted out.   
"Nah, but we've lost a few guys though."  
"When we failed to contact your squad a couple hours a go, we really thought you guys were all goners."  
"You should have known your dear cousin better by now Potter, " Dudley Dursley AKA Alpha Male replied.  
"It will take more than a couple lame deatheaters to kill me, with or without my armour."  
"What ever you say cuz, what ever you say..." the reply came.  
"By the way, what happened man? We've tried to contact you every ten minutes since our last comm."  
"Umm...Static...?"   
"What ?"  
"Static ! Ugh, I'll explain it to you later."  
He took a breath.  
"Hey Potter."  
"Yeah ?"  
"Could you send me Hermione's and Ron's Gryffin Brigade down here ? And, oh, we need Neville's Medic Squad too. We've found the inhabitants of this compound are in pretty bad shapes, my people can't risk them with apparation, and my medics are overwhelmed by their numbers."  
"Why not using Draco's dragons to carry them back to Hogwarts ?"  
"Not enough space to carry them all. So, are you gonna send them here or not ?"  
"Don't worry, they were already scrambled out their units the moment you asked. I was just asking."  
Dudley smiled. "I know I can always count on you guys. Hey, tell the twins their Screwts Armours are working perfectly."  
"Copy that. Sit still cuz, help is on the way. See ya at the base."  
"See ya at the base too [i]scar face[/i]."  
"What did you say ?"  
But Dudley Dursley already turns off his comm device. Smiling wide.   
That night, once again after a very long time, he was going to have a real sleep. Or so he hoped.  
  
[i]You're on your own  
In this life  
Days and nights alone  
You think you have too much in this life  
To hang on... [/i]  
  
"Sleep tight tonight Valkyrie, no more nightmares."  
  
[i]Because everybody hurts, sometimes  
And everybody cries....[/i]  
  
He whispered to the sky, then went joining the rest of his troops.  
  
[i] So hold on  
hold on  
hold on...[/i](Everybody Hurts - REM)  
  
--THE DARK LORD'S LAIR--  
  
A flock of owls dropped two large shacks in front of Voldermorts feet. The shacks were tied with bow styled red ribbon. There was a card attached to it.   
  
'To: Ye Olde Voldie'   
  
Voldermort, curious with its content, opened the shacks. While his minions took the card and read it.  
The Dark Lord were in the middle of an important meeting with his minions when these packages came barging in.  
  
To his shock, he found Crabbe and Goyles dead body inside the shack. Dressed in woman lingeries, like those sold by Victoria's Secret, and also wearing thick make up. Their bodies were full with knife cuts, puncture marks and bruises.   
The word 'Bitch' was carved on Crabbe forehead and 'Slut' was on Goyles. Their faces still reflecting expressions of agony and terror.  
Despite of their shocking discoveries one of his minions read the cards message loudly so everyone could hear him :  
  
"Fifth banner has been raised over Hogwarts.  
The Wolf pack has entered the fray.  
  
PS : Tell old Voldie get some good sleep tonight,   
because, starting tomorrow, it's gonna be a very looooooooooo....ng day. :D"  
  
Voldermort lost his words, while the rest gulping. Hard.  
  
  
::FIN:: 


	2. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
This note I made in order to minimize the confusion that might ocurred in the mind of the readers and also to help their imagination during the reading of this story. Thus, without further ado, these are the notes :  
  
ABOUT THE STORY IN GENERAL - This story takes place in a post apocalyptic world which takes the time since the time of The 1-st Order of Phoenix's fall until the time after the fall of Voldermort by The 2-nd Order of Phoenix. - The 1-st Order of Phoenix were led by Dumbledore, while The 2-nd Order of Phoenix(in this story also known as "The Dark Phoenix Order") were led by none other than Harry Potter and his cronies. - The story, although it will follow it's historical timeline (or, should I say, the historical timeline I made), will not, and I repeat WILL NOT flow in a linear fashion. In stead, it will jumping backward and forward in it's timeline, capturing single moments in the live of the characters. Thus, this making every chapter in this story to be able to exist as a 'stand alone' story  
  
ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTER.  
  
The idea for the armor worn by Dudley, Draco, and their people, were cropped from the armor worn by the 'Norse Gods' in the Saint Seiya anime series. The slamming technique used by Dudley('the slamming by clinging to the eye socket' thing) were one of the fighting technique in the Enmei Ryuu karate style used by Paddy in the Ashura manga series. 'The body puncturing' fighting style idea were cropped then tuned from the fighting style used by Saint Scorpio in the Saint Seiya anime series.  
  
That's all for now. Coming up next : MALFOY 


End file.
